


last name

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, any other ships i can do?, but i might do a diffrent prompt for them, clizzy one is done and will be posted now, hopefully i still have the awesome larrisa to work with but either way, i maybe writing a clizzy version????, i need to do more, im gonna try and do some clizzy/malec stuff or other ships getting together things, ofcccc, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I CHANGED THE NAME FROM YOUR LAST NAME TO LAST NAME<br/>This is a collab between me and @yukiimra on tumblr, with some ships we love and proposals<br/>in her own words "(a.k.a. the lightwood siblings being smooth)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing opposite each other the couple continued a lethargic conversation. The kind that is built on months of slowly getting to know each other. As they stood the older of the two was currently rambling on about an event that had occurred to him earlier that day, in no way obvious to the vacant manor of his boyfriend. Though he was a man of few words Alec’s face (particularly his deep brown eyes) had the ability to capture the vast array of human emotion the boy felt behind them. For others’ the apparent uninterest in their partner maybe something to cause a tad annoyance but not for the Warlock. Of course he would much prefer to be the center of attention is most situations but currently he couldn’t get himself to care as he saw the addition of annoyance added to the already present worry and angst present in the chocolate orbs. Normal codes of conduct for such incidents may dictate the man stop talking that instance and demand knowledge of the cause of such pain, but worry was starting to etch itself into Magnus’ very being and so instead he fidgeted with his hands behind his back and continued to mumble about some of the day’s events. “And so then I said…” With that it seemed like he had his partner back, for the Shadowhunter blinked and all seemed calm for a few moments. “Oh I could almost hate him you know?”

Instantly something was alight within the Lightwood. “You know what I hate?”

Replacing his usual flirtatious tone was one of intrigue, not that he didn’t always care for more of what his beloved had to say but usually he was able to mask that behin a more benevolent tone. “What do you hate, Alexander?”

Obvious to the inner turmoil standing before him Alex tried to calmly look just a bit above his boyfriend’s head. “Your name.”

Exasperated Magnus let out a huff of his own indignation. “My name?

“Your last name. Yes. It just doesn’t go.” Rebelliously the younger one kicked himself off the wall he had been leaning on, and turned his eye line slightly closer to the other. “You should change it.”

Unsure as to if feel hurt, interested or just down right confused all Magnus was able to ask was. “To what?”

“Lightwood.” And with that Alec was off, almost racing down the hall to hide behind his bedroom door.

Startled the centuries old being blinked several times, until gradually he realised there were tears forming under his eyelids. Gradually he made his way down to the familiar room where he knew he would find the man he was in love with. “Alexander.” All his knock and calling received was a small sound to the extent of confirming the man was listening. “I think… I think that is a splendid idea my dear.”


	2. Clizzy

Sitting as close as physically possible to her girfriend Izzy tried to lean her head to the side to show her sympathy as the girl contemplated various name combinations and the pros and cons of being called each thing. Not wanting to steep on the toes of her partner metaphorically she just noded her head along with some ideas and gave the odd combination. 

After some time it seemed as if the ginger girl had made a decision with the way her eyebrows moved. “I think that..” She turned to the other woman. “Clary Fray sounds better than Clary Fairchild.” 

The uncertainty before Isabella was plain to see, if she didn’t pick up the hints from the cautious tone than the disappointed eyes showed the true feelings of Clary on this issue. Attempting to make her voice mask the bubbling anxiety she was experiencing and the care she had for the topic Izzy moved her head slightly. “I think Clary Lightwood would sound even better.”

Instantly all the tension surrounding the pair dissolved like steam on a cold window. Feeling the apprehension trickle away from the both of them Clary nudged her head into her shoulder. “Are you…” Trying her hardest to comprehend the weightiness of the suggestion Clary continued with her question. “Proposing to me, Isabelle?”

Retaliating to the change in her beloved the other woman took the opportunity to tease Clary, whilst also calmly giving her the chance the decline the offer. “Depends on your answer.” 

With a larger grin Clarry beamed. “I prefer Clary Fray-Lightwood.”

Too excited to remain seated in the middle of the hall the shorter girl rose. “Well, that can be arranged.” She promised, and though her tone was aloof, by the look on Clary’s face it was clear she understood the intention behind each symbol. Together they walked down the hall with their fingers intertwined. There was no ring. There was no plan. There was nothing they would ever regret. 

Later that night as they lay in bed contemplating the day’s events they would discuss how this overwhelming sense of uncertainty and identity was still looming over Clary like her own personal dark cloud, but in that moment they just wanted to walk with a little more comfort at the the knowledge they would soon share a name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my clizzy version of the same prompt. Again my dear friend @yukimra is soon going to post an accompanying gif set which you should 100% check out. I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave any comments here or on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check@yukiimra out on tumblr as she found the inspiration for not only this but an awesome gifset she made to accompany it!!  
> I'm @ollyhooper on tumblr if you ever wanna chat. Any feedback is greatly received.


End file.
